Talk:G Character Booster 3: Rummy Labyrinth Under the Moonlight/@comment-24391026-20170228165830
Welp, it's over. I've seen all that I needed to. In the end, this booster was just plain weird for both clans, it's just that GB was already good enough to the point where even scraps can be useful. PM on the other hand...only the sub-clan stuff was useful, but the Magia support was 30/70 to me. These magia cards having both Cb1 AND Sb1 effects while some are only sorta nice but others are never gonna be used is ticking me off. These costs are rather horrendous, tbh. Except for half of the GREAT stride's cost, it's actually a bit fair...just a bit. This isn't bias at all but you really can see the favoritism in the set. The PM GR kinda only focuses on ONE rg unit and yeah, it does allow you the option to make it lean to stands or go for more power plus invincibility.....but that's still on one rg unit. Is there even compensation other than the smol recycle? Cb2 is actually a greatly fair cost for giving ANYTHING +10k and a crt--no that's GREAT--...But for the card's STATUS..there should have at least been a small condition to cc1/sc? Or something.. Now that...compared to GB's GR(which SGR foil looks rather dump in comparison) that can give you field, retire, and a possible draw 1? That's nuts, dude...that's even too much for GB in it's current state. But THAT'S THE THING THOUGH. CURRENT GB is really good, it's fun, it's synergistic, and it WINS(that's what sheep care about, right?). Current PM is also fun! I dunno about synergy since I've mostly played through 1 or 2 archetypes(or just decks) in a span of like...millenias? I dunno--but what about the winning part? Well lemme tell you about what I saw a long time ago..It was on the first episode in where we see Luna and her first cf. I was SOO happy to see PM of all clans getting more face time. I was scrolling down the comments and read one dude's comment on how good PM Is custom he/she never played. The person got like a bunch of replies and one of them said that PM is kinda luck based because of it's soul changing and that he/she has never seen it win games, so it sucks......And that pretty decided for the person who asked the question. Soo like, wut? This could've been a GREAT time to set G-PM up on a new flow of things...and even it IS...all these magia costs though. Like, seriously, gbt12 would be how far from here? How long would it take for a recycler that's not the GR? You could've at least done that here...I'm not worried about Silver Thorns, they're pretty as they are and if ST players have complaints then that's saying something. I'm not worried about Nightmare Dolls, they're SCARY enough. I'm just wondering why you're doing this to my MagiaMoon...because at this point..*sigh* it's not changing too much at all. I'm only going to use like, 3-4 cards from here? Guess I'll wait for gbt12...I'll wait for a new flow. Besides, I'm still winning games with my current build anyway. It's pretty decent for my specific taste. u3u